


Luck

by Azremodehar



Category: Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azremodehar/pseuds/Azremodehar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Renenet was the Ancient Egyptian deity of luck.</p></blockquote>





	Luck

Light eyed the white-haired boy, and tried to analyze the uneasy feeling that the stranger prompted in him. It was almost reflexive – the feeling that a deer might get around a wolf, or a wolf around a tyrannosaurus rex, if they had both existed at the same time. The boy's head started to turn toward him; Light looked away, but he could still feel the boy's gaze on his shoulders. It slid away, and Light heard Ryuk chuckling behind him.

He never would have noticed the boy, he didn't think, if this late train had been as crowded as the earlier ones. The boy would have been just another punk-haired kid, lost in the crowd. But he was alone with the kid on this car, and for some reason, the corners seemed unusually dark.

"Oh, they're an interesting pair," Ryuk remarked. It was all Light could do to restrain himself; he wanted to whirl on the Reaper and demand that he explain himself. Of course, Ryuk knew this, had probably planned it this way, but he did everything in such a nonchalant manner that Light couldn't pin anything on him. Of course, he probably had great experience doing things just like this.

 _There's only one of them, no matter how you look at it,_ Light thought, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. The white head had turned away from him again, and again, Light wondered at his instinct to not get caught looking. _Unless…_ Light felt his eyes begin to narrow, and stopped the reflexive action. Ryuk was laughing again.

"It's not quite like that," he said cryptically. Light saw the Reaper's head swivel around the way it did when he was contemplating something. As usual, Ryuk had managed to be both highly cryptic, and give the impression of reading Light's mind.

"Why are you staring at me?" It wasn't until the boy had spoken that Light realized that he had still been looking when the boy turned back. He suppressed the urge to freeze like an animal. A blink was the only exterior evidence of his sudden discomfiture.

"Was I staring?" Light asked, putting a little embarrassment into his smile. "I'm sorry, it's very late; I'm afraid I just spaced out." It wasn't actually something he would do, but it seemed like an appropriate excuse, and the boy didn't know him, so it ought to work. But the boy looked back, his icy blue eyes far too sharp, far to cynical. The shadows in the corners were _very_ dark; had some of the lights in the car gone out?

The boy's eyes narrowed suddenly, and he seemed abruptly far closer to Light's age than he had at first appeared. For the first time, Light noticed the large gold pendant that hung around his neck; ordinarily, he would have dismissed it as gaudy junk, but at the moment, it seemed nothing so much as sinister, the way it gleamed even in the now obviously growing darkness.

The train stopped, and without warning, the darkness vanished. The white-haired man (not a boy, Light was positive now) stood, and strode to the opening doors, his long black coat sweeping around his ankles. He paused, and looked back at Light.

"You owe thanks to Renenet this night," the man said. His eyes slid up to where Ryuk was hovering, and lingered there for a long moment, before moving deliberately back down to Light. His mouth spread into a toothy rictus. "Both of you." And then he strode out the doors, literally vanishing into the darkness.

"A true malevolent spirit," Ryuk said. "I thought they were all gone. How very interesting! The human world is so entertaining!" And then he laughed, and nothing Light could do could pry further explanation from the Reaper.

Light may not have been able to do anything at that moment but grind his teeth, but he had a name – Renenet – and from there, he could probably learn the identity of the white-haired man. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably until he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Renenet was the Ancient Egyptian deity of luck.


End file.
